supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Gorgon (Ultimate Amalgamation)
The Alpha Gorgon were a group of extremely powerful Gorgons that are known for being the first of their bloodlines and the first generation of Gorgons, having been birthed from Eve's womb themselves. History Ancient History Daughters of the primeval sea god/demon Phorcys and the sea monstress Ceto (aka Eve), the Gorgon sisters — Stheno ("strength"), Euryale ("wide-stepper") and Medusa ("queen") — were considered beauties, and they worshipped Olympian gods rather than their mother, the primordial creation of the Darkness. Medusa considered the most beauteous of the sisters, served in the city of Athens as a chaste priestess for the Olympian Athena. She was flattered when another Olympian god, Poseidon (aka Neptune). showed affection for her. She succumbed to his advances on the alter of Athena, and their affair enraged the goddess of wisdom. Athena cursed the Gorgon family as snake-haired creatures; this may have released the Gorgon's true nature, as their snake-like features were shared by their relatives the Leviathans, Lamia, and their mother's reincarnated form Echidna. 14th century BC Medusa, apparently immortal, lived until the 14th century BC when she fought th Greek hero Perseus, who had the mirrored shield of Athena, winged sandals of Hermes, a helmet of invisibility that belonged go Hades and by some accounts, a magic pouch and a diamond sickle from Hephaestus or the Argos-slaying blade from Hermes. Perseus tracked Medusa to the island of Cisthene, used the shields reflection to avoid direct view of Medusa, decapitated her and took her head before her sisters could stop him. According to legend, the winged horse Pegasus sprang from Medusa's body and her blood created a race of snakes. Perseus used Medusa's head to turn others to stone; this included, temporarily, the Titan Atlas, who had refused to aid Perseus, as well as Phineus, who had been promised to Perseus' love Andromeda, by some accounts Phineus' army and Andromeda's disapproving parents, and King Polydectes of Seriphos who had sent Perseus to kill Medusa so he could have Perseus' mother Danaē, along with the king's nobles and apparently turning the king's island to barren rock. Perseus eventually have the head to Athena, and the head was ultimately left in Greece. At some point, a group of Gorgons were taken prisoner by the Amazon Queen Aegea and their descendants became Amazon warriors. Present Day Physiology All Gorgons have what appear to be living snakes protruding from their heads and these snakes contain venom that can blind a god. Additionally, the snakes on their heads communicate with them telepathically and they can potentially communicate with other Gorgons the same way. While Gorgons don't have any unusual regenerative properties and are incapable of regrowing lost limbs, they can rapidly regrow the snakes on their heads if they are cut off. According to legend, Gorgon blood cures diseases in small doses, and kills in large doses. Aside from these shared attributes, the Alpha Gorgon's traits differ based on which of the three sisters is being examined. *'Stheno' Stheno possesses the most snake-like features, including snakeskin and the ability to relocate her heart within her chest. She also possesses fang-like teeth, a forked tongue, skull-like facial features, and is physically snake-like below the abdomen. *'Euryale' Like Stheno, Euryale has more snake-like features than her sister Medusa, but Euryale isn't snake-like below her abdomen. She does, however, have snakeskin and fang-like teeth. *'Medusa' Medusa looks mostly human. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' The Alpha Gorgons are unaging and immune to conventional human ailments. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Alpha Gorgon's are stronger than normal humans and their Gorgon descendants (lifting 2-7 tons). *'Superhuman Speed:' The Alpha Gorgon's are faster than normal Gorgons and humans. *'Petrification:' The Alpha Gorgons can literally petrify almost any living creature once eye contact is made; while they can petrify their progeny, the Alpha Gorgons cannot petrify each other. Petrification can sometimes be achieved through a clear reflection, which may affect Gorgons as well, but obscured vision or blindness can protect an intended victim; on some occasions, individuals have safely viewed a Gorgon's reflection without harm. Certain entities have proven immune to their petrification, such as cosmic entites, gods, and certain demons and angels. Killing a Gorgon returns victims to life, as long as their stone forms are undamaged. Gorgons can also willfully turn such petrified statues back into flesh, regardless whether or not they're intact. *'Claws:' The Alpha Gorgons possess talon-like claws that are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as bone. *'Psychic Link to Gorgons:' The Alpha Gorgons maintain a psychic link to their respective descendants. They can use this to communicate telepathically with or command Gorgons belonging to their own bloodline. Unique Abilities |-|Unique to Stheno= *'Extraordinary Strength:' Stheno is physically the strongest of the Alpha Gorgons. Her strength is somewhat proportional to her great size, and she can lift (press) approximately 7 tons. |-|Unique to Euryale= *'Piercing Scream:' Euryale is noted for her high-pitched, earsplitting, bellowing cries. |-|Unique to Medusa= *'Enhanced Petrification:' Medusa's petrification could not normally be reversed by another Gorgon alone, and even her death was not enough to return her victims to life. Medusa's power is constantly active, rendering her incapable of eye contact with others without the petrification process taking place and because of this, when reanimated by magic, her head can still be used to petrify people after it has been removed from her body; evidence suggests that Medusa's inability to control her powers is psychological in nature. *'Persuasion:' Medusa has an extremely persuasive voice; she could psychically suggest weak-willed individuals to look towards her. *'Heightened Senses:' Medusa was able to sense the presence of the demigod Perseus and could tell he was the son of Zeus. Weaknesses *'Magic:' Alpha Gorgons are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, First Blade, Death's Scythe, and Heavenly Objects. Magic could also be used to revive the petrified victims of a Gorgon. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Alpha Gorgon pain and will also slow them down. However, certain injuries, such as a decapitation, have been shown to kill Alpha Gorgons, as demonstrated by Medusa, respectively, who was decapitated by Perseus. Known Gorgons *'Stheno:' The eldest and strongest of the Alpha Gorgons, she is remembered as the most vicious of the Gorgon sisters. The de facto leader of her sisters, she was very temperamental and extremely violent. She was also secretly envious of how both her younger sisters remained far more humanoid in appearance than her. Stheno is said to have made the Gorgons infamous early on, presumably through indiscriminate killing. *'Euryale:' The middle sister amongst the Alpha Gorgons, she was known for her analytical mind and surprisingly keen intellect. She was jealous of her sister Medusa's power to turn others to stone and uncovered the mystical method for awakening that same power within herself and Stheno. Despite their tumultuous relationship, she remained closest to Medusa, and was heartbroken at Medusa's death at Perseus' hands. *'Medusa:' The youngest and most famous Alpha Gorgon. Prior to her transformation, Medusa was regarded as the most beautiful of her sisters, her beauty was the reason Poseidon noticed her. Medusa was also the only one who innately had the power to turn her victims into stone, being the envy of Euryale. Despite remaining the most human in appearence, she suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and was traumatized after being abandoned by her former-lover Poseidon. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation